


In the Blood

by FreshBrains



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Queer Character, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Minor Violence, Pre-Canon, Puberty, Werewolf Danny Lawrence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things had to be different away from home, right?  You deserved a goddamn break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Blood

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ comment_fic prompt: _author's choice, werewolf!author's choice, there's nothing Hollywood about it; every full moon s/he is monstrous_

It was the hardest during junior high.  You were already this too-tall ginger who wore her brothers’ hand-me-down hoodies and Chuck Taylors; you already massacred all of the boys during gym class dodge ball.  And during the second week of year six, you gave Johnny Taylor a bloody nose for calling you String-Bean, even though it wasn’t even a really mean name.  You sort of liked it, actually.

But there was something in your blood, Mom and Dad always said.  Something in Lawrence blood that made you hot-tempered and tough, ready to lead your friends and take down your enemies.  And it helped you sometimes, it did.  You were student-body president three years running, president of the debate team and French club.  Not at the top of the class but well-known around school as someone who got shit done.  It was just the other times, the times it made you use your fists and muscles.

Then you got your period, and it all went to shit.

“So pretty,” your mother said, running her fingers through your river-damp hair the night you got home from your first shift.  You were sniffling on your bed, naked but wrapped in your soiled comforter, blood sticking to your thighs and face and chest.  Your blood, their blood.  “My pretty girl.  You make us so proud.”

You didn’t feel pretty at all.

Maybe Danny Lawrence made people proud.  You did your schoolwork, you led the softball and volleyball teams to victory whenever you strutted into the diamond or court.  But you were also a monster and that was pretty fucking hard to ignore, no matter if you were voted homecoming court or not.

High school was a little better.  You felt a change in your body, you grew even taller but it didn’t bother you at all.  You started scaring boys off and making girls giggle and blush; it was a power you weren’t prepared for but fully accepted.  Anyone who wanted to squeeze your biceps and tell you how strong you were was okay in your book.

Then your first girlfriend, Tara, broke up with you because you were too dominant.  She didn’t like the way you bit her neck.  But you didn’t even realize you were doing it.  And that scared the shit out of you, scared you enough to move across the country to go to some university no one had ever heard of.  It scared you enough to fight off the shift for three months, even though the moon burned beneath your skin.

Things had to be different away from home, right?  You deserved a goddamn break.


End file.
